Substitution
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Toshiro has a problem that he can't get rid of. Ichigo offers to help him overcome said problem. rated for language, yaoi, and mature themes.
1. He Cuts

**Title- Substitution**

**Pairing- IchigoxToshiro**

**Rating- M for violence, blood, sex, foul language, cutting, and serious pervertedness.**

**Anime/Manga- Bleach**

**A/N- Even though the story title may make it sound like it, this story does not revolve around a substitute teacher, you'll have to read the summary to understand the title. This is going to be a pretty detailed story(where it matters ^.^), so you should be happy, It's for your entertainment. This will take awhile, and will have longer chapters. Some people have pointed out that I should call Hitsugaya by his first name, and I just wanted you to know that the only reason I type out his last name is because it's fun to type. Anyways, from now on I shall call the small boy Toshiro. Okay? Written for PunkyPenguin, even though she didn't ask, I owe my Uke one, cause she puts up with me^-^. **

**All of the teachers in this story are from my school, and they teach all of the classes I'm in. You can tell which ones I hate. lol. I changed the anime to fit my needs, so Ichigo has a step-mother, and she's annoying. It's also cold.**

**Summary- Toshiro cuts himself, he likes the pain, is addicted to it. He does it all the time, what happens when he meets someone who is willing to substitute for the blade? **

**'...'= thoughts**

**"..."= dialogue**

_**"..."= **_**flashback dialogue**

_**'...'=**_** flashback thoughts**

_**flashbacks**_

Substitution

Toshiro sat in his room, he held a sterling silver knife to his arm. 'Why do _I_of all people have to be addicted to this shit?' he asked himself. He gritted his teeth, and pushed the tip of the knife into his wrist, the blood pooled in the dimple the metal caused, before he pulled, spreading the crimson liquid across his pale skin. The blade moved easily, as if it were cutting through butter, and more blood welled to the surface. Toshiro stared at the blood, and placed the cold metal against his arm again, he slashed at his wrist, a second and a third time. On the forth time he felt something under his skin tear, and the blood spilled more thickly. The shade was darker, and felt like syrup as it trickled down the side of his frail wrist.

He lifted his arm closer to his face, and examined it carefully. The skin around the cut had begun to turn purple. 'Shit! I cut another vein, but that's what the faggit gets isn't it?' he asked himself, flinging his wrist away from his face he strode to his bathroom. After a few seconds of searching in the lower cabinents, he found a roll of gauze, and tape. He quickly washed away the worst of the blood, hissing slightly as the water cascaded through the rivets in his skin causing a stinging sensation. He patted his arm dry with a towel, and wrapped it up.

It took him three tries to get the gauze wrapped properly, so that it wasn't so tight that it turned his fingers purple. He pulled out the soft pink tensor bandage, and wrapped that around it too, so he could just say that he sprained his wrist to anyone that asked. As far as he knew no one knew that he cut himself. As far as he knew he was safe. As far as he knew...

Ichigo was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the small boy he'd seen in the bathroom today. _He couldn't have been more than thirteen. He had beautiful teal green eyes and silver hair. He'd been standing at the sink, unwrapping something in front of him. Ichigo had stepped forwards silently to see what it was, and what he saw had horrified him, he didn't know how anyone could do that to themselves. The thin arms were riddled with scars, and fresh cuts._

_The boy picked at one if the scabs, hissing slightly as it came off, drawing forth a new torrent of blood. Ichigo had quickly and silently backed away into the nearest cubicle, and silently closed the door. He'd stood on the lid of the toilet, and looked over the top of the wall, watching to see what the boy would do next. There was a lot of blood in the sink, and Ichigo watched as the boy put his finger into the blood, and wrote something on the counter top, before putting his arm under the stream of cold water, to wash the blood away. He'd wrapped his arm up once again, and exited the room, pulling his sleeve down as he went._

_Ichigo exited the cubicle quickly, and strode toward the sink. On the counter was a short note written in the boy's own blood. _That's what the faggot gets, isn't it? _So the boy was gay. Maybe Icigo could help him after all. He'd substitute for the blade._

The red-head rolled onto his side, and began to form his plan in his head. He'd confront the boy, and gain his trust, then he'd casually bring up the fact that he knew that the boy cut himself, then he'd make his offer. He just hoped that the boy didn't laugh at him, and walk away. Ichigo sighed, and closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted into sleep, dreaming of what the next few weeks may bring.

Toshiro was still awake, laying on his back, he thought about someone he'd seen today. _The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen, and he had hair the shade of flames..._

----------------------------------------------------------page break---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toshiro, pay attention!" the English teacher snapped, three weeks later, slamming her ruler on the top of his desk. The small boy jumped, and lifted his head from the table-top. he glared at the teacher, and stood. He barely reached her shoulder, but still he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't tell me you were. I know you weren't." she snapped, grinning at the rest of the class. Everyone had gone silent, and were watching the young boy, as he stood straight, and narrowed his eyes. A sneer spread across his face, as he looked the teacher strait in the eye. "The only reason why I put my head on the desk Mrs. Quanstrom, is because I can't look at your hideous face, and think at the same time."

The teacher's mouth opened, and closed, but she stayed silent, outrage clouded her eyes as she looked at the disobediant boy in front of her. "Come on, I thought you were an english teacher, surely you could come up with something to say to that." She turned a slight purplish colour at this comment.

Everyone in the class, was still watching the pair in awe. Toshiro looked around, his eyes flashed from one face to the other, his sneer turned into a triumphant grin as he saw the red-head laughing silently in the back row. Someone to his right started clapping, and cheering, and soon the entire class was giving him a standing ovation. The teacher grabbed him by his wrist, and dragged him from behind his desk. Toshiro felt something tear on his arm, and felt his face turn into a grimace of pain. "Let go of me before I sue you for assault!" he said over the sound of cheering, and clapping. The sounds died off, as the teacher dropped his arm, and he ran out of the room.

Ichigo picked up his books, and the small boy's, and walked to Mrs. Quanstrom.

"I'll escort him to the office." he said. She nodded, and went back to the front of the class. Ichigo could hear the ruler hit the front desk so hard it snapped. He heard the pieces being thrown across the room, as she began to yell, again. He caught up with the boy, in the science wing, he reached out, and grabbed onto the small shoulder. The boy reeled around, defiance burned in his eyes, his face fell as he saw the red-head.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked, turning, and leaning against the lockers again. He felt the older boy's arm brush his shoulder as his binder, and textbook appeared in front of his face.

"You forgot these."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll ever be going back to that English class."

"Quanstrom is retiring, hopefully you're not as mean to the next teacher. We don't want him retiring do we? He seems nice."

"Everyone wanted to say it. I just beat them to it." Toshiro said, quietly. Suddenly he was very aware of how close the boy behind him was standing. He turned around, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the boy, amazed at how tall he was up close. He had to stand on his toes to reach the boy's shoulder. Suddenly the boy stepped back, and extended his hand, "I'm Ichigo." he said.

Toshiro reached out, and clasped the boy's hand. The older male had a firm grip, but his hands were soft, and gentle. Toshiro tore his gaze away from their interlocked hands, and looked up into the face above him. "Toshiro." Ichigo smiled, and nodded. "I've heard your name in a couple of our classes. You don't look fifteen though."

"I'm not fifteen, I'm thirteen. I skipped a few grades." he answer.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Ichigo asked, reaching out.

"Nothing." Toshiro said, slightly too fast. He stepped back away from the red-head, and pulled his arm behind his back. He could feel the blood dripping off of the end of his fingers, but he tried to hide it as best he could. Ichigo looked down, and caught sight of the blood, his brow furrowed, and he reached out again. "I just want to help."

Toshiro sighed, and let his arm drop to his side. An uncharacteristic blush spread across the bridge of his nose, as Ichigo's hand closed over his again. The red-head pulled his sleeve up gently. He looked down at the thin arm, and gasped. It was worse than he'd thought, the scars renged from paper-cuts to gouges, crisscrossing the pale arm with white, and red lines. Ichigo looked into Toshiro's eyes, and saw a pleading expression.

"I won't tell anyone...on one condition, you have to stop this." Ichigo said.

"I... can't. Trust me, I've tried." Toshiro said, looking down.

"Well, then I'll substitute for you"

"What?"

"Whenever you feel like cutting, come to me, and I'll take your mind off of it."

Toshiro looked down at the floor, thinking about it. He knew he had a crush on this boy, but could he really help him? "Okay, where do you live?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'll show you."

"Now?"

Ichigo nodded, and walked to the office, he left Toshiro by the door out, and went to sign them out. When he'd finished, he walked out, and escorted Toshiro out of the building, and to his house. When they reached the door, Ichigo tried the handle before he searched through his pockets. "Damn, I forgot my key at school, I'll have to go back."

"No you don't."

"What?"

Toshiro reached into his pocket, and brought out his library card. He held it between his first two fingers, and showed it to Ichigo. Then he pushed it in between the door, and the door-jam. He pulled it down slowly, pausing when he got to the handle, before he pushed it sharply in, and pulled down, and the door clicked open. He turned the handle, and walked into the house.

"You'll have to teach me that." Ichigo said, dropping his books on the floor. Toshiro looked around, putting his card back into his pocket, he put his books on the floor next to Ichigo's, and followed the red-head to his room. It was large, and cluttered, but had a good feeling in it. He looked around, and noticed a single piece of paper on the computer desk

He walked over, and picked it up, the loopy writing was neat, and straight.

He read it quickly.

_If I wrote you a symphony, _

_Just to say how much you mean to me_

_What would you do?_

_This ring here represents my heart_

_But there's just one thing I need from you_

_Say it, "I do"_

_Because_

_I can see us holding hands,_

_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the country side_

_Sitting on the grass laying side by side_

_You could be my baby_

_Let me make you my love, well maybe,_

_You amaze me_

_Making me go crazy_

_All I want you to do is be my love._

_My Love _

_No other person could take your spot my love_

_My Love._

_~Ichigo_

Toshiro put the poem back on the desk, and turned back to Ichigo, his breath caught in his throat, as he saw that the older male was standing directly behind him.

Ichigo looked down at the desk, and grinned. "Did you like the poem?" he asked.

Toshiro nodded. "Good, cause I wrote it for you." Ichigo leaned down, and pressed his lips to Toshiro's before the younger boy could say anything. Toshiro froze, not quite sure what to do, he could feel Ichigo's lips against his, but he couldn't react. Ichigo pulled away slightly, and looked down at the small boy.

Toshiro blinked a few times, and looked up at him. Ichigo felt the younger boy's hands on his shoulders, and he leaned down slightly. Toshiro's lips connected with his again, his hands pulled his shoulders, making him move closer. Ichigo picked up the small boy, and put him on the desk, keeping contact at all times. He placed his palms on the desk, and leaned into the kiss, the silver-haired boy's mouth opened, even before Ichigo's tongue could touch his lips.

Ichigo's tongue slid through Toshiro's teeth, and brushed against his tongue. They battled together, Toshiro pulled Ichigo closer. One small hand rested on the back of the older male's neck, while the other was spread on his back. Ichigo's hand lifted from the desk, and placed itself on Toshiro's lower back, making him arch into the red-head. Toshiro's hands slid from their places, and planted themselves on Ichigo's chest, pushing him away.

"Too... soon." he gasped between breaths of air.

Ichigo smiled, and backed away, his brow furrowed as he thought for a moment, "That's what the faggot gets, what does that even mean?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Toshiro's arms.

"I don't know." Toshiro said, looking away, a slight blush played across his cheeks again. "I told my parents that I was gay, and they just laughed at me, that was six months ago. After that I started taking my anger out on myself. I don't know why. I was stupid."

"Six months?" Ichigo asked, reaching for Toshiro's arms again.

---------------------------------------------------------------page break----------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro's pov

Ichigo's fingertips slid down my arm, they felt oddly comforting on my burning skin. There was still traces of blood on my lower wrist from when Quanstrom had grabbed me. He rubbed it with his thumb, making it flake off, and float to the desktop.

"Let me see your other arm." he said, reaching.

I lifted my right arm for him, and held it there as he pulled my sleeve up, over the scars, there were fewer on this side, but it was still aching. His palm slid down my arm, and I looked up at his face. He looked like he had tears in his eyes, I leaned down, trying to see, but it was no use, there was too much shadow. I reached up, and brushed my fingertips over the side of his face. "Ichigo?" I whispered.

His eyes flashed up to meet mine. "You're making me feel really bad." I mumbled.

He smiled, and leaned into me again, he buried his face in the hollow of my neck. His hands rested on my back, as he embraced me.

"I wish I could make you forget." he whispered. "but I can't so I'll smother you in love."

"Either way doesn't bother me."

He smiled, and his hands slid off of my back. I tightened my embrace, and closed my eyes tightly, trying to hide my tears.

"Don't leave me." I said."I need you." my voice cracked, giving me away. His arms wound around me again, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'll never leave for as long as you need me." he said.

"Then you'll always have to be with me." I said, curling my fingers so they hooked onto his shirt.

"Fine with me."

We stayed like that for a long time, before Ichigo picked me up again. He laid me on the bed, and dropped down beside me. I snuggled into him, a contented sigh escaped my lips, as his arm pulled me into his warm body. I felt him shift, and I opened my eyes. I looked up into his face, his brows were furrowed, and he seemed to be focusing on something on the desk. I followed his gaze, and saw a small white book.

'Shit!' I thought as he got up, and strode over to the desk. He picked up the book gently, as if he expected it to break. He read something on the cover, and turned to me. His eyes were questioning. I shrugged, and looked away. I knew what the first poem in the book was, but I didn't really care. He flipped open the first page in the book, his eyes, flashed over the page, quickly reading the words there. He mouthed the words as he read them, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't reading the first poem, he was reading one later in the book. One that wasn't about death.

_Red Roses_

_Our love is that of a red rose, _

_Whose splendor rises as the sun shows its face_

_Whose petals expand further and richer_

_Whispering secrets of happiness and affection_

_And even though at the fall of dusk _

_All contentment is swept away_

_And the rose's petals untie as one_

_Reflecting any light that may endeavor to shine_

_Though the sun will always rise_

_And the Rose's petals eternally broaden_

_Until they fully blossom into a stunning creation_

_Our love is that of a red rose_

_Possessing a few imperfections _

_That may cause evanescent wounds_

_But the eternal radiance _

_Will everlastingly bestow_

_Healing and comfort._

Ichigo looked at me, his eyes were warm, and loving. They made me feel safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------page break-----------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's pov

I don't know why I did it, but I kissed him again, I forcibly pressed my lips against his again. His moans pressed me onward. I laid him back onto my bed, he went willingly. I pulled on the hem of his shirt, his eyes flashed open, and he pushed me away. I felt the hurt rise in my chest, and I guess he saw it flash in my eyes, because he smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just too soon."

I grinned back, and shrugged. "S'kay." I slurred.

"I'd better go home now." he said. I stood, and helped him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. His rested his head on my chest as my arms made contact with his back. I held him close, I didn't want to let go, but I figured that I'd have to sooner or later. He sighed, and I tightened my embrace. He squirmed slightly, and looked up at me. His eyes were asking the question, and even before he could say anything, I crushed my lips against his in an open mouthed kiss.

He moaned into my mouth, as my tongue slid past his teeth. He bit down lightly, and I moaned in pleasure. I was the first to pull away, even though I wanted to stay like that forever, my lungs wouldn't last that long. I led him to the door, and he left. My step-mother came home a bit later, and asked me how my day at school had been. She looked a bit skeptical, if not disgusted as I told her about the silver-haired boy. I didn't tell her about our kisses, just that he and I were going to be good friends, and he'd be coming over a lot. She seemed to like the fact that I was making friends, since I didn't have many, but I don't think she liked how I talked about Toshiro.

I was sure that some of the things I'd said had clued her in, but there was no such luck.I'd have to tell her myself, when the time came. Soon after she got home, My father walked through the door, and she told him about Toshiro. He looked at me funny for the rest of the night. I didn't eat that night, and I went to bed as soon as I could. I looked at the desk, and saw the white book, Toshiro had obviously forgotten it. I picked it up, and flipped open the cover again.

I read the first poem with mounting horror.

_Feel The Pain_

_Would you think any less of me_

_If I cut myself tonight?_

_What would you think of me,_

_If I cut myself and died?_

_I would go and die tonight,_

_But I haven't felt your touch_

_Yes I would die tonight,_

_But I haven't done enough_

_So tonight when I get home,_

_I will not cut myself_

_Instead I will take the pain_

_The worst pain ever felt._

I flipped through the book to the one I'd read before. I read it again, and noticing that it was the last one in the book, I looked more closely at the page, and noticed in the bottom right hand corner, in neat writing: _Ichigo Kurosaki._

I grinned to myself, and closed the book again. I laid it on the desk, and laid down on my bed. I looked out the window, almost as if I was hoping to find someone out there. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Sometime later that night a soft knock on the window awoke me from my slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------page break-------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat up, and unlatched the window, he pulled it up slowly. The figure outside stepped toward the source of heat. Ichigo extended his hand, and helped the small boy through the window. Even though the boy was wearing a heavy sweater, Ichigo could still feel him shivering. Quickly the older boy shut the window, and turned back to Toshiro.

Just the way that the boy was laying on the bed, made Ichigo's heart skip a beat. The boy was laying on his back, his arms were extended slightly, in an inviting manner. His legs were parted slightly, and his eyes were locked with Ichigo's.

The red-head grinned, and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Toshiro sighed, and tilting his head back slightly he found himself lost in the amber orbs above him. He'd never noticed how warm and inviting they looked compared to his. He leaned up, and brushed his lips over Ichigo's the older male reacted immediately. Pushing against Ichigo's shoulders, Toshiro managed to make the older boy lay on the bed. He straddled the hips below him, finding their slightly feminine width surprisingly comfortable. He leaned down, and kissed the red-head again.

A surprised gasp was heard from the younger boy as Ichigo rolled, pinning the boy beneath him. His mouth wandered down, and latched onto a small collar-bone. Toshiro let out a moan, before biting his lip.

"W-where is your parent's room?" he asked.

Ichigo pointed at the ceiling, then to the other end of the house.

"Any siblings?"

Still not breaking contact, Ichigo raised one finger, and pointed outside. It took a moment for the message to register.

"They're not here?"

Ichigo finally pulled away from Toshiro's collar-bone. "You really are smart aren't you?"

"Don't answer one question with another." Toshiro said.

"No, she isn't here. She's at a friend's place. Speaking of which, do you think your parents would mind if I came over sometime?"

"They aren't usually home, so I guess they wouldn't give a shit."

Toshiro's fingers brushed over the slight bump on his collar-bone. It was a bit tender, and Toshiro assumed that it was also dark purple. "I guess I belong to you now huh?"

"Damn right."

Toshiro grinned, and brushed his fingers over Ichigo's cheek. A hand closed over them, and Ichigo looked down into his Uke's eyes. Tenderly he kissed the soft lips, earning a quiet moan from the smaller male. He reached down, and once again attempted to pull the thick sweater over Toshiro's head. He was surprised when the younger boy leaned up to give him better access to the troublesome garment. The sweater slid off easily enough, but the clingy fabric that the t-shirt was made of stuck to Toshiro's now sweaty skin. Ichigo grinned down at the boy, before giving the shirt a good tug. It slid halfway up Toshiro's torso.

Toshiro sighed, and rolled his eyes. softly he batted Ichigo's hands away, and pulled the shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor, looking at it with distaste. Ichigo pulled his own shirt over his head, and pushed Toshiro back onto the bed. He flicked his tongue over a pebbled nipple, earning another moan. He placed open-mouthed kisses along Toshiro`s stomach, until he reached the top of the jeans the boy was wearing. He ran his tongue over the soft skin at the top of the jeans, before skilfully, pulling the button out of the hole with that same sinful mouth.

Toshiro felt a sharp tug on his hips as his jeans were pulled down. The rough fabric sliding over his hips, and legs, made him harder, Ichigo noticed directly that Toshiro was becoming hard for him. He pulled off his own pants, and boxers. He stood in front of the bed, his hands on his hips, as if waiting for something. Toshiro propped himself up on his elbows, before sliding off of the bed. He came to rest on his knees in front of Ichigo. He reached up hesitantly. His eyes locked with Ichigo's as he grasped the shaft of Ichigo's cock.

A loud moan tore from Ichigo's throat as a hot wet mouth engulfed the head of his cock. He threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, as Toshiro's tongue swirled around him. He'd never felt anything like this before. He could feel that Toshiro was inexperienced, but the pleasure was clouding his sences. He didn't know how long this lasted, but Toshiro managed to pull away, before he made the older boy cum.

Ichigo looked down at him, with distaste. His gaze was met by a pair of teal eyes. They seemed warmer, than they did before. Actually, his entire face was flushed, and he was breathing raggedly. Ichigo reached down, and picked him up, Toshiro seemed too shocked to react properly. Ichigo placed him on the bed again, he pulled the younger boy's boxers off before he straddled his hips.

"Thanks, I'll remember that you give great blow-jobs the next time we do this, but now it's time that I re-payed you for the favor." Ichigo said, reaching into the bedside table, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened it, and set it on the bed, before his hand wrapped around Toshiro's aching erection. The younger boy bit his lip as he tried to stifle the moan. Ichigo replaced his hand with his mouth, as he reached for the bottle,

He spread some lube on his fingers, and replaced his hand on it's former place on Toshiro's hip. He circled around the tight opening before he pushed one finger inside of it. He pulled his mouth up quickly, feeling the head of the young boy's cock push against the back of his throat, as Toshiro arched into him. He pushed the boy's hips down again, and thrusted his finger into him a few times, before adding another.

Even just around two fingers, he was so tight, Ichigo had troubles pushing his fingers back into him. He pulled his mouth away from Toshiro's cock, and looked into his eyes.

"You need to relax."

Toshiro nodded, and relaxed his muscles, Ichigo found it much easier to push in and out of him. He pushed another finger into him, he looked up when Toshiro let out a quiet cry of pain.

'Oh god. If he thought that hurt...' Ichigo couldn't say the rest of the sentence, even just in thought. He looked up at the younger boy, He was looking out the window, his eyes were glazed over, and he looked lost. 'Maybe I should stop.' Ichigo thought. He pulled his fingers away from the warm tightness, and sat up. Toshiro didn't acknowledge that anything had happened..

"Toshiro?"

Teal eyes slowly crawled up to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

The boy gave a slight nod, and narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"You-I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this."

"I'm fine with it, please continue."

"Are you sure?"

Another slight nod was the only answer he got. He looked at Toshiro for another few moments before he grabbed the bottle again. He spread the watery gel on his dick, and leaned down over the smaller boy on the bed. Toshiro's eyes were warm, and light, and alarmingly alert. As if he was waiting for the pain, which -Ichigo thought- he probably was.

He bent, and kissed the boy deeply, before thrusting into him. Toshiro's eyes widened before he closed them tightly. A burning pain spread up his spine. Ichigo's hands moved over his skin, trying to calm him, his mouth moved against his lips, he was saying something, but Toshiro couldn't quite focus on the sound of Ichigo's voice. He couldn't think, couldn't make his senses focus on anything.

Minutes later, he felt the pain lessening, his hearing was getting better. He heard the soft drone of Ichigo's voice, felt the gentle hands that caressed his skin. He opened his eyes, and looked into the amber ones that belonged to his now official lover. He took a gasping breath, and all of his sences seemed to clear.

"Are you okay?"

Toshiro stared into the eyes above him, he leaned up, and captured the soft lips of the older boy. He dug his nails into Ichigo's back, pulling on the boy. Ichigo began to thrust in to him shallowly. He heard a small moan, and began to thrust a bit harder. Toshiro soon found that if he kept both of his hands on Ichigo's back, he was going to get a concussion. He removed one of his hands, and placed it on the wall, he pushed back, and saw stars. His breath left his lungs in a rush, so he was left light-headed, and slightly disoriented.

"Again." he moaned.

Ichigo grinned, and aimed for the spot again. Hitting it squarely, he heard another gasp from the younger boy.

"Ichigo..."

He looked down, still grinning. His gaze was met by Toshiro's, leaning down their lips connected. Ichigo pounded into the small frame until he felt Toshiro tighten around him. He placed his lips over the younger boy's just in time to swallow his scream of pleasure, before he came himself.

Upstairs in the room at the end of the house all was silent. All was peaceful, in the room downstairs where the two boys were. They lay close together, in a gentle embrace.

"Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you too."

Toshiro sighed, and snuggled into the arms of his lover. Early the next morning, around five, Toshiro left the sleeping form of his lover, and returned to his house. He crawled through his bedroom window, and not even bothering to take his clothes off after he was in bed, he fell into a deep sleep again.

Ichigo awoke at noon, He looked around, confused as to why he was alone. He looked at the desk, and saw that the white book was gone, an that it was replaced by a sheet of paper. He climbed out of bed, and pulled on his soft pyjama bottoms, He walked to the desk, and picked up the paper. It was another poem.

_Remember_

_Remember when you said you loved me?_

_Remember what I did?_

_Remember who it was that saw you_

_Remember who fell so hard._

_Remember that I said I love you_

_Remember you're my saving grace._

_Remember how we were last night_

_Remember how I came_

_Remember how I felt to you_

_Remember that I'll always love you._

_I love you Ichigo. Hope to see you soon. _

_~Toshiro_

**Fin! I'd like to throw a special thanks to my brother, and my cousin, who read this for me, and said they loved it. So Thanks Nii-san, and you too Zero (nickname lol).**

**Also I'd like to say thanks to all the people that have stuck with me this far. **

**And thanks to Punky Penguin. **

**What'd you think my dear?**

**anyways, please read and review.**


	2. Forget

**Title- Substitution**

**Chapter- Two**

**Rating- M**

**Anime/Manga- Bleach**

**Summary- _**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**A/N- So chapter two. If you like the story, I may decide to write another chapter. Yeah, anyways sorry for the little wait. Writers block you know. Anyways, it's gone now, and I can think clearly, thats where this came from. A bout of insperation that just seemed to happen to come along with deep pain. oh, and Ichigo's step-mother really hates him, behind his father's back. so yeah, evil step-mother sort of thing.**

**so enjoy. The story not my pain. **

**Dedication- -PunkyPenguin, My dear Uke.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, but hopefully I will own Toshiro, and Ichigo soon. All I need is a good plan for kidnap. I don't want a ransom, all I want is to lock them in a room with cameras, and take notes. lol.**

**Substitution**

**Chapter Two**

Ichigo couldn't wait for Monday, because he wasn't sure where Toshiro lived, and didn't want to go looking for the now familliar, small, shape. He was sitting in his room on Sunday morning, just before his step-mother left for work, when he heard her calling him.

He stood with a sigh, and opened his door a crack.

"What?!" he called.

"Come here!" she said.

He opened the door, and walked down to the end of the hall. His step-mother stood there with her hands on her hips. He stood defiantly before her, crossing his arms, waiting to find out what he did wrong this time.

"That friend of your's is here. I don't want you two making a mess in this house. And I want it spotless before I get home at eight. Your father will be late, and won't get here until after I do. I want some dinner on the stove by the time I get here. Understand?" she demanded.

"Clear as mud." Ichigo said.

His step-mother leaned forwards, to kiss him on the cheek before she left he supposed, but she surprised him. She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear. "I don't want anything funny going on between you and that boy. Understand me? Don't tell your father that I let you invite him over. He would have kittens. Understand you little fuck? He doesn't like that boy anymore than I do. So no fucking around."

"Yes mistress." Ichigo hissed, when she moved away from him.

She reached out, and slapped him sharply. "I don't want any attitude from you! Understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... mother." Ichigo said, almost choking on the word.

She smiled, and turned toward the door. He heard it slam, and a minute after, he heard the car drive down the driveway. He heard soft footsteps advancing toward him, and looked up quickly. Toshiro stood before him, a look of concern on his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's just a bitch." Ichigo answered.

"So, I heard her slap you." Toshiro said, barely hiding a grin.

"Yeah, she did."

"Want me to make it better for you?" Toshiro purred.

Ichigo was surprised by what the small boy was doing. Toshiro stood calmly, his hands hung by his sides, swinging slightly out of sheer boredom. Ichigo closed the distance between them, and leaned down. "How, may I ask will you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I suppose I'll have to let you fuck me sensless." Toshiro said, trailing his fingers down Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat, and he stared into the teal eyes below him, as if to see if the younger boy was serious. Toshiro laced his fingers with Ichigo's, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Ichigo placed his hands on Toshiro's waist, and lifted him into the air. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist. He kept his eyes clased, as Ichigo carried him somewhere.

He wasn't expecting to hear a loud crash, but he still kept his eyes closed, thinking that Ichigo probably knocked something over. He was, however, expecting to feel the softness of the bed as Ichigo laid him down, but was surprised as he came in contact with something hard, and cold. His eyes flashed open, as Ichigo slid his shirt over his head. He turned his head to look at what he was laying on, and instead of the blanket that was on Ichigo's bed, he saw polished wood with mohogany finish. He looked up past Ichigo, and saw the hanging light that just happened to be in the middle of the kitchen.

"What? Why are we doing this on your kitchen table?" Toshiro asked.

"Cause my step-mother will hate it."

"That's the only reason?" Toshiro asked.

"No, I was thinking that you'd like to do something a bit different, but if you don't want to, I guess we could do this some other time-" Ichigo looked down, and pulled away from Toshiro. The younger boy began to panic, not wanting this to end quite yet.

"No, no, I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said grinning. He slid Toshiro's jeans down, and dropped them onto the floor. He pulled his own shirt, and pants off, before he stopped.

"What?" Toshiro asked. He was propped up on his elbows, his legs dangling over the side of the table. Ichigo blinked a couple of times, still staring at Toshiro.

"What?"

"I don't remember doing that." Ichigo said, pointing at the two cresant shaped bites on Toshiro's shoulder. The younger boy looked over at them.

"Well, you did. It hurt like a bitch too. Why do you think I wasn't here yesterday? I had to give the bite time to heal a bit." Toshiro said.

"Oh, s-"

"What did you think I was cheating on you already? I need you Ichigo. I love you." Toshiro said softly.

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"I was just being protective."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, and glared slightly at the ginger. He looked at the wall. "Now look what you did, you ruined it." Toshiro muttered.

"What?"

"The mood." Toshiro sighed, turning slowly to fix his unwavering gaze on Ichigo.

The older male only held Toshiro's gaze for a moment before he laughed. "Well then lets fix that."

Toshiro grinned crookedly. He put his arms out, Ichigo stood in front of him, between his legs. "I don't think this table is stable enough for both of us."

"So, what now?"

"Move toward me a bit." Ichigo said.

Toshiro moved toward Ichigo, spreading his legs wider, as he wrapped them around the older male's hips. Ichigo grinned, "Just as I expected."

"What?"

Ichigo leaned down over him, placing his hands on either side of Toshiro's head, he kissed him deeply.

"You know, you're lucky." Ichigo said when he pulled away.

"Oh, yeah, why is that?"

"You're the perfect size for something like this."

"What's that supposed to mean? Something like what?"

Ichigo ignored the question, busying himself instead with removing Toshiro's, and his own boxers. He tapped his fingers on Toshiro's lips. The younger boy turned his face away. "If you don't want this to hurt anymore than it did on Friday, I suggest you suck."

Toshiro turned his head back, and snapped his teeth at Ichigo's hand. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Fuck you dry I suppose, but it'll hurt, a lot."

"I've felt pain before."

"Trust me, this will be worse than any pain you'll ever feel." Ichigo warned.

Toshiro sighed. Looking down at Ichigo's hand. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, but sucked lightly on the fingers that were placed in his mouth none-the-less, coating them in a thin layer of saliva.

Ichigo pushed one finger into the younger boy's opening. Toshiro welcomed the strange intrusion, as Ichigo pushed a second, then a third finger into him. He gasped as Ichigo hit his prostate. His back arched off of the table, and he heard Ichigo give a sound of approval. The older male pulled his fingers out of the tight hole, and spitting on his hand, he rubbed it on his dick. He leaned down, and pressed his lips against Toshiro's, as he pushed slowly into him. Toshiro groaned at the welcome feeling of painful pleasure, and Ichigo was surprised when his nails dug deeply into his back.

"Move!" Toshiro said, pulling his lips away from Ichigo's.

Ichigo leaned up, and pulled roughly on Toshiro's hips. He began thrusting deeply.

"Oh, god!! Ichigo!" Toshiro moaned.

Ichigo looked down sharply, worried that maybe he was hurting the younger boy, but his worry soon faded, as he watched Toshiro.

"Ichigo, F-faster!" Toshiro begged, placing his hands on Ichigo's.

Ichigo leaned down slightly to put more power behind his thrusts. Delicate moans, and pleads left Toshiro's lips, and soon Ichigo forgot about everything accept the boy beneath him. Ichigo hit Toshiro's prostate, time after time, and soon Toshiro was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming.

Toshiro was covered in a fine layer of sweat that made it impossible for his skin to slide on the finished wood, even as Ichigo pounded into him. He could feel the wood pinching his skin as Ichigo thrusted into him, and felt the pinching lessen as Ichigo pulled out, only to thrust into him again. It felt so good. The stabbing pain in his back, clashed with the mounting pleasure quite well. His release was coming soon, he felt Ichigo begin to slow his pace, and opened his eyes. Ichigo was grinning, staring at him intently.

He leaned down. "I thought... you weren't going... to- enjoy this." Ichigo said, between gasps for breath.

"I... didn't really- have a... choice, uhn- did I?" Toshiro asked, a moan breaking through his words.

Ichigo smiled. "I... guess not."

Toshiro pulled the older teen down for a soft kiss, then another, and another, soon their lips were crushed together, for seconds at a time. That short of time only because they needed to breathe. Toshiro closed his eyes tightly, as he felt the familliar tugging in his lower abdomen. His nails dug into Ichigo's shoulders again as he came violently.

The ginger groaned as Toshiro tightened around him. He thrust into the small body below him a few more times, before coming. He felt himself lean down, and bite into whatever met his lips. He heard Toshiro give a slight cry of pain, and he loosened his grip, not wanting to permanantly maim his Uke, again.

Ichigo could barely stand, and so, leaned on the table heavily. He closed his eyes, and waited for his breathing to slow.

Toshiro sat up, and pulled the older male into a warm embrace. Ichigo draped his arms around the smaller boy loosely. Toshiro sighed contentedly, tightening his embrace slightly.

Ichigo slid his arms down to Toshiro's waist, and picked him up. Almost by impulse, Toshiro's legs wrapped around his waist again. Ichigo turned toward the bathroom, and walking through the door, he kicked it closed.

"How hot of a shower do you take?" he asked.

"Hotter than the usual person."

"Hmm."

Ichigo knelt by the tub, and turned the hot water tap to the left, after a few moments, he turned on the hot water.

"Hows that?"

Toshiro leaned over him, and felt the water hesitantly. "Fine, almost perfect."

"Almost."

"A bit hotter."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He could feel the spray from the water, and it was slightly stinging his already warm skin. He turned the tap another quarter of a turn, and let Toshiro feel it again.

"Perfect."

"It's a bit hot isn't it?"

"For you maybe, but you don't get the achy muscles, and sore back that I do." Toshiro said grinning.

Ichigo smiled in return. Toshiro stepped into the tub, loving the feeling of the hot water cascading down his back. Ichigo watched for a moment, before he stepped under the water himself. He hissed as the hotness burned his skin, but soon he felt numb enough that he didn't feel the stinging pain anymore. He wrapped his arms around Toshiro again, enjoying the way that he fit into his arms.  
They stood that way until the water began to get cold, and Ichigo turned it off.

"I love you Ichigo." Toshiro said, tightening his embrace before Ichigo could get out of the tub.

"I love you too." Ichigo leaned down, and kissed the top of Toshiro's head, in a loving way. Before he got out of the tub, and quickly went to get their clothes. They were sitting together, but not too close together, when Ichigo's step-mother walked in the door that evening. Dinner was on the stove, and the house was sparkly clean.

Ichigo stood, and nodded at her. He walked to the front door with Toshiro following closely behind. The door slammed behind them, as they exited the house.

"Toshiro, I want you to show me where you live."

**Haha, cliffhanger, okay, here's chapter two. soon will be chapter three. and the four, then maybe five, and so on, and so on.**

** so, hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. it was fun.**

**So thanks again to everyone who read this and told me it was "great". so thanks, David, Nii-San, Alex, and Zeb. Yes people those are real names. Well Nii-San is a nickname, my brother's real name is Lucas, and his boyfriend's name is Pierre. so yeah... **

**Again, please read, and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be shunned. **

** ~Shade~**


	3. Get Out!

**Title- Substitution**

**Chapter- Two**

**Summary- -**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**Anime/Manga- Bleach**

**A/N-Umm Chapter three. Again, I was bored, and I decided to write this. Hope you like it. **

**Dedication- for -Punky Penguin, C'est pour vous, mon amour.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, but I want to some day. And you'll know that there'll be no battles to get Ruukia back, :p and no one will get hurt. There'll just be really hot yaoi smex.**

Substitution

Chapter Three

Ichigo and Toshiro walked slowly to the latter's house, enjoying each other's company, and feeling strangely envigorated. Toshiro walked to his house, coming around the back, and slipping through an open window. Ichigo followed.

"This is my room." Toshiro said, gesturing at the cluttered room.

He had a desk that had many sketches, and books on it. His bed was unmade, things spilled out of his closet, as if he'd just been looking through it, and threw all the stuff on the floor of it. There was a rolling chair that didn't look as though it could roll very easily on the black shag carpet. Ichigo sat in the chair, and shifted some of the pictures on the desk to get a better look at them. He saw a few that were obviously him from the waist up, completely naked. He stared at them, speechless at how good they were. Every little detail was depicted in the sketches, he shifted that picture over, and looked at the one underneath it. It was another one of him, from a different view, here it looked like he was laying on the artist, which, he had been. The one under that was on lined paper, and looked as if it had been drawn in class. Ichigo was depicted, sitting in his desk, his head tilted back, and his legs streached out under the desk. He seemed to be daydreaming.

"When did you do this one?" Ichigo asked, pointing.

Toshiro leaned over him, and pointed at the bottom left hand corner. _November, 17, English Class._

"Do you do that for all of them?" Ichigo asked.

"Most, yeah, some are too obvious to even bother with." Toshiro answered.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"So, how do you like it?" Toshiro asked.

"What?"

"My collection of you?"

Ichigo looked back down at the pictures, Sifting throgh them again, he saw more pictures of himself, but as he neared the bottom of the pile, he saw a picture of another male with long hair, and strange tattoos, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Who's this?"

"I don't really know." I've only seen him around a couple of times, I just thought the tattoos were interesting."

"Where'd you catch him doing this?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro laughed. "The middle of the hallway, he was showing off his tattoos."

Ichigo smiled, obviously trusting Toshiro on the fact that he didn't know this person. At the very bottom of the pile was a picture of a girl with large bright eyes, and long hair. She was very, er... busty, and wore a shirt that really showed off that fact. She was smiling brightly, and looking straight at the artist.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked.

He saw a hint of sadness in Toshiro's eyes. "She was my sister."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she, uh, she died a while ago."

"How long ago?" Ichigo asked afraid of the answer.

"About five months ago. I drew this just before she..." he trailed off.

"She was the only one who accepted me." he continued.

Ichigo looked down at the picture, feeling suddenly depressed. "How does it feel?"

"What."

"This." Ichigo said, sliding the tips of his fingers over Toshiro's wrist.

"That feels good." Toshiro said.

"Not that. This." Ichigo said, outlining a couple of the cuts.

"Oh, those. They feel fine."

"How does it feel when you do it?"

"Why don't you find out or yourself?"

"What?"

"I'm just kidding. It doesn't feel all that great, but soon you'll find that you're addicted to the pain, and you'll do almost anything to hurt yourself. Any kind of pain becomes ecstacy." Toshiro said, blushing as Ichigo stared quizzically at him.

Ichigo pulled the smaller boy into his arms, loving the way they fit together in the embrace. Ichigo breathed in the scent of the younger boy, his mind becoming hazy with the deep love that he felt for his lover. He felt Toshiro's lips touch his own, and opened his mouth to let the prodding tongue enter.

Toshiro moaned into the kiss, as Ichigo pressed on his lower back, making him arch into the older boy. Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt in his lower stomach, he shouldn't be using the younger boy like this.

"Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, pulling away."What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

Panic flashed in Toshiro's somber teal eyes. "Why? What did you do?"

"I- you, it's- er, uh..." Ichigo broke off, shaking his head, feeling too much of a coward to tell Toshiro the truth. "I'm just sorry."

Toshiro's stoic eyes narrowed, but he seemed to accept the fact well enough. He leaned against Ichigo's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Ichigo," he said after a long moment.

"Hmm?" Ichigo said, opening his eyes.

"I love you."

Ichigo smiled, and tightened his embrace. "Tu est mon Amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup."

"That's french."

"Yes it is."

"What did you say?"

Ichigo looked down, surprised.

"I don't study french." Toshiro said.

"I said, you are my love. I love you. I love you very much."

Toshiro leaned up, and pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Just then, Toshiro felt something vibrate against his knee. He pulled away quickly, and looked down. Ichigo pushed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open, and looked briefly at the number.

"Yes?" he asked, venomn dripping from the words.

A feminine voice came loudly at the other end of the line.

"Out."

The voice now sounded outraged.

"I don't see how it's any of your buisiness." Ichigo said.

The voice was softer now, but still filled with menace.

"I don't know, I very well could be fucking him. And you'd have no idea."

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments, before angered words were screamed.

Ichigo flinched away from the loudness. "Well fine, I'll be by to get my shit, and I'll be out of your precious lives forever."

A pause.

"Fine throw it all into the street, I don't give a fuck."

Pause.

"Go fuck yourself you stupid bitch!" Ichigo said, closing the phone.

Toshiro stared into the amber eyes that were now filled with anger. "What's up?"

"I'm getting kicked out."

"Oh."

"I have to go and get my stuff now, I'll be back in a bit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------page break----------------------------------------

Ichigo was surprised to find his clothes stuffed into duffel, and plastic bags, his other things were neatly packed in boxes. He picked up the duffel bag, and the other bag, and carried them in one hand, then he picked up the box that had his CD's and sterio in it, everything else, he left.

He walked slowly back to Toshiro's place, and knocked lightly on the front door. A woman who was only a few inches taller than Toshiro opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Hitsugaya, I am a good friend of Toshiro's, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days until I get my own place." Ichigo smiled.

Mrs. Hitsugaya smiled back, and nodded, gesturing into the house. Ichigo stood in the kitchen as she went to get Toshiro. He heard her knock on the door, and a few whispered words were exchanged. Toshiro walked out to meet him, picking up the box, he walked back to his room.

He nodded to his mother who walked away with her nose in the air, a haughty look on her face.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Toshiro said turning around.

"Thanks." Ichigo answered.

"Now, tell me what happened." Toshiro said, making Ichigo sit on the bed.

**Chapter three! hope you like it, please R&R.**

**Sorry that it's so "short."**

**umm, thanks to all of the people who have reviewed, and favourited. **

**oh yeah, Another Cliffie!!!**


	4. Not Tonight

**Title- Substitution**

**Chapter- Four**

**Summary- -**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**Anime/Manga- Bleach**

**A/N- Chapter four, and the chapter all of you Ichigo's step-mother haters have been waiting for. Muahaha. Hope you like it.**

**Dedication- -Punky Penguin. C'est quatre, mon amour.**

**Diclaimer- Why must you torture me like this?! I don't own bleach!!!!!! *sits in emo corner and cries.***

Chapter Four.

"Now, tell me what happened." Toshiro said, making Icigo sit on the bed.

"My big mouth happened."

"Hey, I like that mouth. Don't bad-mouth it." Toshiro said with a perfectly straight face.

Ichigo smiled, then sighed. "I wasn't thinking, and I guess I've told my step-mother that I'm gay, and she kicked me out."

Toshiro shook his head. "At least your parents believe the things you say."

Ichigo sighed, and pulled the younger boy into his arms again.

-----------------------------------------------------------page Break--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in an office building somewhere in the busy city, Ichigo's step-mother was talking to one of her clients, who seemed calm enough. Mrs. Kurosaki is a phsychiatrist, she worked with some of the most dangerous schitzophrenics, the murderous ones. She always had officers outside of her door, but sometimes even they weren't enough.

She sat behind her big oak desk, her pencil scratching on her pad of paper. He hardened eyes glaring at the man across from her as he spoke of one of his victims.

"-she looked alot like you. She had the same eyes, and same shade of hair. Actually if you weren't sitting across from me I would swear that you were the same girl that I buried out in them woods."

Mrs. Kurosaki smiled, and wrote something else down on the paper, but while her attention was fixed somewhere else, her 'client' stood, and grabbed her arm. with brutal force he shoved her against the wall.

"Okay bitch, I know what you've been writing on those papers of yours, and i don't like it."

"Please, don't hurt me!" She begged.

"Oh, I won't hurt ya, the sidewalk will."

Her eyes widened as she understood what he was saying. She screamed as he pushed her through the window of her office. She screamed as she fell the eighteen stories down to the ground. Her screams stopped as she hit the ground with a bone-crushing thud. Blood pooled around her shattered body, people screamed as the broken glass fell littering the street with glinting shards of melted sand.

Everyone stood in a large circle staring at the woman. A couple of people looked up, and saw the man with his head stuck out the window, laughing heartily. One person had enough sense to call the hospital. The ambulance came silently, and left silently, not even bothering to turn on the siren. When they got to the hospital, Mrs. Kurosaki was pronounced DOA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------page break------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine, as Toshiro's soft almost child-like hands smoothed out over his chest. It was three in the morning, and Toshiro had been bored.

"What about school?"

"We have our christmas holiday over the next three weeks." Toshiro said calmly, leaning down, and placing butterfly kisses down Ichigo's torso. Ichigo's phone vibrated again.

"Leave it." Toshiro said, placing more kisses along Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo wished he could, but the vibrating got more presistant. Ichigo picked up the phone, and opened it. Looking fleetingly at the number, he answered it.

"What is it dad?" He asked.

There was a long pause, and then Ichigo gasped, sitting up quickly.

"You're kidding."

Toshiro heard the drone of a male voice on the other end of the line.

Ichigo laughed softly. "She's really dead?"

........

"Wow, I never thought the day would come."

...................

"No I won't move back in. I left not only because of her, but also because of you."

................

"Well, deal with it. Don't forget your daughter still lives with you."

.................

"Oh, so just because I'm male means that I'm your favourite?"

..............

"Well, listen to this dad, I'm gay."

Silence, then a dial tone.

Ichigo laughed, and closed the phone, throwing it across the room, it landed with a thud against the wall. Toshiro stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What?"

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect." Ichigo said, kissing Toshiro forcefully. The younger boy moaned into the kiss, his mind emptying of everything but the older male in front of him. Ichigo pushed him back onto the bed. Pinning him down with his body weight, Ichigo attacked the side of his neck, biting, and sucking. Leaving many marks. He was sure that Toshiro would be angry with him tomorrow.

Toshiro moaned, and arched into Ichigo before he came to his sences.

He put his hands on Ichigo's chest, and pushed. Ichigo was surprised at how strong the boy was, for such a young one, as he was pushed off of the smaller boy.

Toshiro sat up, and pushed Ichigo against the wall. "Don't, not tonight."

"You were coming onto me before." Ichigo said defensively.

"Well, I changed my mind." Toshiro said, lifting his head in the same haughty mannor as his mother did.

"Wow, you're more like your mom than I thought." Ichigo said laughing.

Toshiro smiled slightly, and stood. As he walked away, Ichigo noticed things that he hadn't before, like the slightly feminine way that the younger boy's hips swung back and forth, and how swung his arms. His wrists were bent out slightly, making his hands angle away from his body. Ichigo noticed... Toshiro walked like a gay guy, almost like a girl, but not quite as pronounced.

Toshiro walked into his closet, and Ichigo leaned to the side to see what he was doing. The younger boy was standing on his toes, stretching to reach something on the top shelf. He pulled on the bottom of a box, catching it as it fell toward him. He carried it over to Ichigo, and placed it on the bed.

He sat staring at Ichigo, waiting for something. Ichigo reached for the lid of the box, before looking at Toshiro who nodded.

Ichigo pulled the lid off of the box, and let it fall to the bed. The box had paper, that covered something on the bottom of the box.

He pulled the pictures out, and realized that they were pictures of Toshiro. There was a good thirty of them, all sketched, and every one was different. He pulled them out one at a time, looking at them for minutes each. when he reaches the bottom of the box, he saw a blood red rose, taped to the back of _another_ poem.

"You'll like this one. I promise." Toshiro said, seeing Ichigo's hesitance to read the sheet of paper.

_Love_

_All day I think of how love lives._

_By it's lying dreams at night._

_Each frown a deadly wound it gives_

_Each smile a false delight._

_This is the peace that lovers find_

_Such is the life they lead_

_Blown here and there by every wind_

_Like flowers grown from seed_

_It's war, now peace, then war again._

_Desire, Dispair, Delight, Distain_

_Though dead in the midst of life_

_At peace and yet at strife._

_The warm breath of my lover_

_caresses my face_

_His lips inch slowly forward_

_Then touch mine_

_Making colours dance before my eyes _

_As I forget to breathe._

_His hands are soft and gentle_

_I feel safe when I'm in his arms._

_He pulls me close_

_The warmth of his skin_

_The beat of his heart_

_The beauty of his being._

_It's all mine._

_I will not let him go. _

_I just know that every day_

_We wake up and we find_

_That yes my heart belongs to his_

_But his too belongs to mine._

Ichigo read the poem over, multiple times, the word burning into his mind. The thorns of the rose bit into his skin, as he clutched the paper tightly. Toshiro touched his knee lightly, breaking Ichigo's trance.

The older boy looked down into the bright teal eyes, and found himself lost in their depths.

Toshiro leaned up, and pressed his lips against Ichigo's in a fleeting kiss. "I love you." he said, after pulling away.

"I know." Ichigo said.

Toshiro stared at him, an emotion Ichigo couldn't define swimming in his eyes. Ichigo laughed. "I love you too."

Toshiro leaned his head onto Ichigo's bare chest. Ichigo heard Toshiro sigh. The older boy put the rose, and the pictures back into the box. After replacing the lid on the box, he laid Toshiro on the bed. Toshiro clutched at his shoulders as he laid beside the smaller boy. They fell asleep in the lover's embrace.

**well, chapter four. another shorter chapter, sorry, but they're asleep what else do you want me to do?**

**and as I said, a great chapter for all you Mrs. Kurosaki haters. lol. **

**umm, well, I guess there'll be another couple of chapters. I'm liking this story so far. anyways, I'll see you next chapter. **


	5. Foolish Pleasure

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!! now some of my friends brought it to my attenton that even though Ichigo and Toshiro are having all this un-protected sex, Toshiro is not pregnant. So Question to all of you avid readers, Should I Or should I not make Toshiro get pregnant? Please review with your answers. ^-^**

**Title- Substitution**

**Chapter- Five**

**Summary- -**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**Anime/Manga- Bleach**

**A/N- well, Chapter five, and I'm happy that all of you enjoyed Mrs. Kurosaki's death. It was fun to write. lol.**

**Dedication- well it's still for the same person. **

**Disclaimer- I'm getting really sick of this. I don't own Bleach. I never have, and I never will. Or maybe, I might. I just need a good plan. Wait, I don't want bleach, just Toshiro, and Ichigo. lol. **

Substitution

Foolish pleasure

Toshiro woke warm in Ichigo's arms, he sighed, and snuggled closer to the older boy. Ichigo laughed, and moved away slightly.

"You've been doing that all morning." he said.

Toshiro looked up at him, surprised to find that Ichigo was fully dressed, and he seemed to have gotten up earlier.

"By the way, your parents left this morning. And I hope you don't mind my asking. What the fuck is your mom's problem?"

"Her... problem?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"Yeah, she seems so high and mighty."

"Oh that. Well, she thinks she's better than everyone. Especially people who I am connected to in any way. She seems to hate everyone that I try to communicate with."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause she's afraid of loosing me too. Rangiku was always her favourite, but now that she's dead, I'm mom's little baby and she's scared of that."

"Rangiku, your sister?"

"Yeah. My annoying older sister."

Ichigo smiled. "So, she doesn't like me for this?"

"You're consitered a threat, she knows I'm gay, and she thinks you'll take me away. You will won't you?" Toshiro asked, his voice an octave higher.

"I'll do whatever you want." Ichigo said, kissing Toshiro softly.

They laid in silence for a few moments.

"So your dad is pretty pissed, huh?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Oh, well I don't really care."

"Oh." Toshiro let the subject drop, and snuggled into Ichigo again. They lay like that for a while, before Toshiro's stomach started growling.

Ichigo went to get up, but Toshiro pulled him back down.

"I don't want to eat." he said, his eyes clouding over with lust. "Ichigo, make me scream."

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, at the request. He lay still, somewhat confused, not sure what to do."You're not going to stop me right in the middle of it, are you?" he asked.

Toshiro smiled, and pulled Ichigo down for a kiss. Ichigo's hands tugged on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, and throwing it on the floor. Toshiro's moans pressed him onwards as he sucked on the younger's shoulder. His hands pulled roughly on the top of Toshiro's pants, dragging them down over his legs, once again, he threw the article of clothing on the floor. Toshiro pushed Ichigo up into a sitting position. He pulled the ginger's shirt up with precision, following the hem of the fabric with soft butterfly kisses. Ichigo arched into him, loving the feeling of his soft lips on his skin.

Toshiro slowly pulled the shirt over Ichigo's head, his fingers gently brushing against Ichigo's peaked nipples, gently sliding over his chest. The palms of Toshiro's hands rested in Ichigo's hair, and he pulled him down for a kiss. Ichigo's arms were uncomfortably stuck in his shirt, which was still over his head. He tried to pull them free, but when he moved his arms, Toshiro bit into his bottom lip, hard. Ichigo groaned, and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Toshiro's mouth. He pulled on the shirt, and heard something rip slightly. He pulled it off of one of his arms, and flung it across the room with the other. He grabbed onto Toshiro's waist, picking up the smaller boy, and pulling him onto his lap.

Toshiro felt himself being crushed against Ichigo's chest, as he embraced him tightly. Ichigo's lips moved down to the side of Toshiro's neck, just under his ear. He began to suck, and nibble at the tender skin there.

"Ichigo.." Toshiro moaned, breathless.

Toshiro heard Ichigo groan in answer, and the vibrations that the simple sound sent through Toshiro's skin made his already hard erection almost painful. Ichigo heard Toshiro's breathing speed up, and his heart begin to pound. He smiled to himself, as his hands roamed over the naked back that was under them. Ichigo lifted the smaller boy slightly, pushing him onto the bed, and kneeling between his legs. Toshiro's breath was coming in short gasps now.

Ichigo pulled his own pants, and boxers down, before pulling Toshiro's off. The clothing dropped to the floor in a heap. Ichigo's fingers slid down Toshiro's stomach, he watched the younger boy's skin twitch at the slight tickling sensation. Toshiro moaned loudly, and arched into the soft warm hands that surrounded his dick. Ichigo chuckled, and leaned down to kiss his Uke softly again. Toshiro gasped, and closed his eyes tightly, as Ichigo began to pump his hand.

The ginger continued kissing and licking his way down to Toshiro's lower stomach. The younger boy opened his eyes as there was a pause in both activities, before something wet, and incredibly hot closed around the head of his cock. He cried out, his eyes closing tightly again. He felt something hot swirling around him. He forced himself to open his eyes, and looked down, where his teal eyes were met by Ichigo's amber ones. Toshiro had to close his eyes again quickly, as he felt Ichigo push a lubricated finger into him. Soon that one was followed by another. Toshiro let out a gasp of pleasure as Ichigo began to scissor his fingers, before adding a third one. Ichigo hunted around for a moment before Toshiro saw a flash of white stars. The combined pleasure of Ichigo abusing his prostate, and the hot wet mouth on his erection pushed him over the edge.

He came violently into Ichgio's mouth. Ichigo swallowed quickly, and removed his fingers, moving up to straddle Toshiro's hips, he brushed his fingers over his face.

"Toshiro, love?"

"Hmm?" Toshiro answered still not opening his eyes, still wanting to ride out his pleasure in silence.

Ichigo manuvered himself so he was between Toshiro's legs. Finally the white-haired boy opened his eyes, and once again, they were met by Ichigo's unwavering gaze.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro nodded, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, holding tightly to him. Ichigo pushed slowly into the willing body below him. Toshiro threw his head back, his nails digging into Ichigo's back, as he was filled.

Ichigo waited. Toshiro gasped for breath, surprised that he'd never really noticed the pain before, it was excrutiating, burning up his spine. He took longer than usual to adjust, but Ichigo waited for the okay. Toshiro took one last breath, and nodded.

Ichigo pulled out, painfully slow, and pushed slowly back in. He grinned evilly down at Toshiro.

"Ichigo, I swea-ar, if y-you don't move faster..."

"Okay. okay." Ichigo said jokingly defensive.

Toshiro let his head fall back onto the bed, as Ichigo set a hard fast pace. Ichigo's tongue played over his skin, leaving a blazing trail in it's 's hands buried themselves in his hair, forcefully pulling him up for a scalding kiss.

They moved together, aware of nothing but each other, so they didn't hear the door open, and didn't see the small woman peek around the wood. She closed the door silently, and stood against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to the moans of her only child. She turned around, and walked out the front door. She knew she would have had to give him up someday, but it was just so soon.

She would let them stay here until the older one was old enough to take care of Toshiro, then she'd buy them a house, or apartment, or whatever they wanted. She pulled out her cell phone, and called her husband, she was sure he would understand. Even if he didn't, she'd sooner kick him out than Toshiro and his... boyfriend.

back in the bedroom

Ichigo was still pounding into the small frame below him. Toshiro would have been screaming if Ichigo hadn't been covering his mouth. They were so close. Ichigo began to pump Toshiro's dick to the rythym of his thrusts. Toshiro was over-ridden with pleasure, and came again. His walls closed around Ichigo, who couldn't take the added pleasure. He came, crying out as he filled Toshiro.

They lay like that catching their breath. Ichigo pulled out of the younger boy, and rolled over, but he mis-judged the room on the bed, and rolled right off. He hit the ground with a surprised grunt. There was a moment of silence before he heard hysterical laughter coming from somewhere above him.

He sat up, and leaned on the bed, staring at his stoic uke in wonder. He was laughing, something he hadn't done for some time. He crawled back onto the bed, laying next to the younger boy, as the laughter died down.

"Shower?" Toshiro asked.

"Definitely."

They stood, and walked to the bathroom ajacent to Toshiro's. They took another hot shower together, Ichigo continuing to lick and suck on his Uke's small body. When they got out, Toshiro wiped the fog off of the mirror, and gasped. He was covered in purple splotches, some were as low as his hips. He turned and glared at Ichigo who just stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Wha-"

"Don't get mad at me. You enjoyed getting them."

"I know that, but-"

"But what? It's my way of showing my love. Anyways, no one is going to see most of them."

Toshiro's eyes widened in outrage. "Most of them?"

"Well there's these." Ichigo said, poinitng at the side of the young boy's neck, and shoulders.

Toshiro looked down, his eyes still filled with anger, but when he spoke, his voice was calm. "I don't do that to you. How will anyone know that you're mine?"

"What about these?" Ichigo asked, turning around.

Toshiro looked up at his back, there were scratches there. Many of them, too many to count. "Do they hurt?" Toshiro asked, reaching up, and brushing his fingers over a few of them.  
"Not really." Ichigo said. He turned again. "And there's this." he said, pointing to the side of his neck.

There was a blackish-purple bruise.

"What's that from?" Toshiro asked, brushing his fingers over it again. Ichigo winced, and Toshiro pulled back sharply.

"It's from you. Let's just say, you're really persistant."  
"What?"

"You did it this morning before you woke up. You kinda, er... bit me, hard."

"Oh, I didn't know I was a sleep biter."

"Well I'll forgive you if you can forgive me." Ichigo said.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Yeah. I forgive you."

Ichigo pulled him into his arms, before he picked him up, and carried him back to the room to get dressed.

**Chapter umm... which is this oh yeah, five. Yeah, don't forget to review with your answer to the question at the top of the chapter. lol. Okay, I know Toshiro is a bit young but Imagine this, I could always just skip ahead a year or two, even though I really don't want to. I think He'll stay thirteen. But imagine how interesting, and twisted the plot will be if I do make this M-Preg. lol. **

**Anyways, if you don't want me to do it on this story, I'll just write another one. lol. **

**I don't know I mean, I asked a friend of mine today who knows my writing almost better than I do, and she said to do it. so I don't know, what do y'all think?**


	6. Surprise!

**Title- Substitution**

**Chapter- Six**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**Rating- M**

**Dedication- -Punky Penguin**

**A/N- Yeah, Chapter six, and don't worry, I won't be making this story an M-preg, because it seems to really bother some people. And anyways, it'll piss my friend off. lol.**

**Summary- -**

**Disclaimer- *dramatic sigh* *shakes head and hides face in hands* **

**Extra Notes- Well, er, nothing right now. maybe at the end. But, I know that this story has almost absolutely no plot, I've had friends tell me.**

Substitution

Everytime

Toshiro sighed as he looked up into Ichigo's sleeping face. It turns out they never actually manged to put on any clothes. Toshiro was wrapped tightly in the older male's arms, the fingers of Ichigo's left hand were still tangled loosely in the younger boy's hair. Toshiro slid his fingers over Ichigo's chest, looking up sharply as the ginger laughed quietly.

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking down at his Uke. He raised an eyebrow, smiling softly.

"Something you wanted?" he asked.

"To touch you."

"Hn." Ichigo sighed, and closed his eyes again.

Toshiro stared at him waiting for something, anything to happen, but Ichigo was still again, his breathing slow, and even. Toshiro smoothed his fingers over the soft skin again, tracing them over the contures of Ichigo's chest, moving them down over the flat plains of the older boy's stomach. His trespass stopped at the top of the blanket. He looked up at Ichigo, looking for a sign that he could continue if he wanted. He saw Ichigo's eyebrow twitch at one corner, and slid his fingers under the blanket.

Again he looked up at Ichigo, who made no movements at all. Toshiro's hand moved under the blanket, moving down over Ichigo's lower stomach.

Ichigo's hand wrapped loosely around Toshiro's wrist, stopping his advancements. He pulled the younger boy's hand out from under the blanket, clasping it tightly in his own.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well stop it."

"You, you don't want me anymore?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo opened his eyes again, staring down at the younger boy. "That's not funny." he said. Toshiro smiled, tilting his head innocently.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Three."

"When are your parents expected home?"

"Around five or six, eight for my dad if he's 'working late' again."

"You say that with scorn." Ichigo said looking down at Toshiro again.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one whose fucking my secratary."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed. "how do you know that? - How _long_ have you known that?"

"Well, I saw him when I was eight... he made me promise not to tell, I was young and he made it seem like a game, so I didn't snitch on him to mother." Toshiro said.

"And now?" Ichigo asked.

"Now...? I don't want to tell her."

Ichigo was silent, listning closely to his uke's soft breathing. Understanding immediately why he hesitated to tell his mother this news. Ichigo had once had a mother, and knew how hard it was to cause them pain. Physical, or emotional.

-~--~**~--~-

Meanwhile at the office.......

"I think our son was serious about being gay." Mrs. Hitsugaya said, slamming her hands down on the top of her husband's desk.

"He's too young to know what his real preferances are, he's just a confused little kid." he retorted.

"He's very mature for his age, I think he knows exactly what he likes, and wants."

"You- You're not talking about that other kid that's staying at our house, that whatshisname..."

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, that kid, he can't be more than what, sixteen..."

"He'll be sixteen in a couple of months."

"Exactly... neither of them knows what they want. They're both too young, and na-"

"I saw them." Mrs. Hitsugaya said softly.

"Saw them what? Having sex, I highly doubt it. Neither of them is sexually mature enough to even know where to begin."

"Well, if you're so sure of yourself you shovanist pig, tell me how this got into Toshiro's bedside table." She said, placing a bottle on the top of the desk.

"KY lubrication, strawberry scented KY lubrication." Mr. Hitsugaya picked up the bottle as if it was diseased.

"And it's half empty. What do you suppose he uses it for, a science project?" his wife asked snidely.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do... confront him about it."

"I don't want you making him _or_ his friend feel unwanted. You're to deal with this maturely without your usual shouting." Mrs. Hitsugaya said, walking toward the door. "By the way, could you put off your usual fuck with Melinda please, I need you home ASAP."

"How did you-?"

"It was really too obvious, you forget where Toshiro gets his high IQ huh? Definitely not from you, _dear_." she said, opening the door, and exiting the office. She threw a venomn coated glare at the perky blonde secratary, before leaving the building.

-~--~**~--~-

Ichigo sat in the center of Toshiro's bed, posing slightly as the young boy proceeded to draw him. He tried not to move, but couldn't help figiting a little, he was getting uncomfortable, not only physically, but also with the way that Toshiro's dark eyes raked over him with a critical gleam in them. The young boy had started the picture a while ago, and had hardly used the eraser he had resting on his leg.

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time, and Toshiro looked up sharply, then down at the picture, and at Ichigo again. He picked up the sketch book, and brushed the paper off, before standing, and walking to the bed. He sat on the edge, and looked at the drawing again, before leaning in close to Ichigo, staring directly into his eyes. He looked down at the paper, and drew over something, again, and again.

He picked up the book again, and blew the eccess pencil off of it, as to not create smudges. He reached up, and made Ichigo turn his head slightly one way, then the other, lean his head back, then down. His hands were soft and gentle, his touches feather-light. Ichigo would have closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch, but he was sure that Toshiro wanted him to keep his eyes open.

Toshiro stood, and moved in front of Ichigo, holding out the book for the ginger to take. Ichigo reached out, and took the book gently, keeping his eyes locked with Toshiro's for a few moments before looking down at the drawing. His eyes widened, and he gasped at what he saw.

He could have sworn that the drawing of him could have stood from where it sat, and walked out of the picture. Every little detail was perfect, every flaw was erased.

"I wish _I_ could look like that." Ichigo said, half joking.

"That is how you look, to me." Toshiro said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. sure."

Ichigo smilled, and looked up at Toshiro, but a movement behind him caught his attention. he leaned to look around the younger boy, and saw his mother standing at the door. With her small frame illuminated from behind, the scene looked more ominous, and scary.

"Would you two come out to the kitchen please? I have something I want to talk to you about." she said, turning down the hall.

Toshiro turned to Ichigo, a question in his dark eyes. Ichigo shrugged, and stood from the bed. They walked into the kitchen together, and stood opposite from .

"Sit." she said.

Toshiro shook his head, a determined look in his eyes.

"Okay, but this will shock you a bit. Honey, I know." she said quietly.

"Know what?" Toshiro asked, automatically shifting his arms behind his back. Ichigo looked down at the slight movement, placing his hand softly on Toshiro's hands that were clasped together behind his back. looked up at the older boy, her gaze warming at the soft, loving look in Ichigo's eyes.

"I know about you and..." she trailed off, while gesturing at Ichigo. Toshiro's eyes widened, and he took half a step backwards. Ichigo's hands rested on his shoulders, steadying him, comforting him gently.

Ichigo pulled out a chair, and made Toshiro sit. The younger boy winced as the movement sent a shockwave of pain through his spine, and he looked at his mother warily.

"Honey, I understand, it wasn't really your choice. I know how much you must love this boy, and I accept that. Honey, I'm not going to kick you out or anything, I just want you to be happy." she said, turning her gaze to Ichigo. He felt a shiver go down his spine as her eyes, the ones that looked so similar to Toshiro's fixated on him. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. A moment before she turned back to her son, a silent warning flashed through the teal orbs.

Toshiro placed one of his small hands over Ichigo's making the ginger look down. Toshiro was looking up at him, his eyes coaxing Ichigo to come nearer, which he did. He knelt down next to the chair, so he was almost the same height as Toshiro.

Toshiro leaned in, "Ichigo, I don't know what to do, I'm actually kinda scared about what my dad's going to do to me. I need your help. Please." he whispered, his warm breath washing over Ichigo's skin, making him shiver again.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked in an undertone.

"I wouldn't mind if you would just hold me. Unless you're embarrassed in front of my mom." he whispered.

Ichigo smiled softly, and snaked his arm around the smaller boy, pulling him against his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." he said quietly, half closing his eyes.

Toshiro's mother stayed silent, watching the conversation between the two boys. She heard a few of the words exchanged between them, but the last thing Ichigo said had been loud enough that she'd heard it clearly. She replayed the soft words in her mind, coming to a decision quickly. She stood slowly from the chair she'd been sitting on, and cleared her throat. Ichigo looked up at her, his brown eyes calm, and serene, it looked as though Toshiro may have had fallen asleep, but he looked up at her in the last second.

"Toshiro, I'm going to go, and leave you two alone now, I'm sure you have things to talk about." she said. Ichigo stood to watch her leave, and she paused at the door. Making up her mind again, she rushed back, and pulled the taller male into her arms for a friendly hug. She made him lean down by pulling on his shoulder, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Welcome to the family Ichigo." she said, before exiting the house.

"What does she think we're going to get married?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his face where she'd kissed him to get the lipstick off.

Toshiro looked up at him, a serious look on his face. "Could we?" he asked.

"Get married?"

"Yeah, I mean, it is the next step." Toshiro said.

"I don't know, you're a bit young, and well, it's a big commitment. What if you grow tired of me?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the younger boy.

"Never." Toshiro answered, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Never." he repeated.

"Never? Never, never? Well, I still don't know. Do I have time to think about it?"

"Of course, as you said, it's a big commitment, but so you know, I'm ready when you are." Toshiro said smiling softly.

Ichigo's phone rang, filling the silence with the obnoxious noise. He pulled the cell out of his pocket, and flipped it open, answering hesitantly.

"Yes?"

There was a long pause, and Ichigo hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Toshiro, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see my sister, she's hysterical, it's best if you stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ichigo said, not bothering to put on a jacket as he left the house. Toshiro stood at the door, watching as Ichigo sprinted down the street.

Ichigo ran straight to his father's house, and knocked on the door. It was immediately answered, and Ichigo's breath was knocked out as a small girl glomped him, nearly knocking him over.

"ICHI!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!!" a small voice said loudly.

"Calm down, I'm fine, you don't have to worry. Listen to me, I won't be staying with you and Dad anymore. okay, so calm down." Ichigo said when he could breathe.

Big teary eyes looked up at him. "Where are you going Ichi?"

"I'm living with someone else now, okay? so you have to be a big girl for me, and take care of dad, okay? can you do that for me?"

His sister nodded, and he ruffled her hair lightly.

"Okay, now go back inside, it's freezing out here. I have to go now okay?"

"Wait, I have this for you." she said, running into the house. She was back a few moments later with a gold bracelet, and an earring that had belonged to their mother.

Ichigo looked down at them, his eyes softening. "You're sure?"

His sister nodded, and hugged him again.

"Okay, I have to go now, okay?"

She nodded again, closing the door.

He put the bracelet in his pocket, before pushing the pointed earring into his left earlobe. He hissed as pain engulfed his ear, and walked down the driveway, pain throbbing as the wind blew against him. He heard something rattling, and pulled the bracelet out of his pocket. On the stiff gold was a small gold hoop, and Ichigo reconized it as his mother's wedding band.

"Wow, talk about dumb luck." Ichigo said to himself as he walked along the street. Suddenly, he broke into a run, heading straight back to Toshiro's house, he was out of breath as he bounded onto the porch. He raised his hand to knock, but decided to just walk inside. Toshiro was laying on the couch, sleeping when Ichigo walked in, but at the noise, he woke, and jumped to his feet. He pulled Ichigo into his arms, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ichigo gently pushed Toshiro away, and reached into his pocket, slowly he got onto one knee, and pulled out the ring. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked smiling at Toshiro's obvious surprise.

Toshiro was speechless as Ichigo took his left hand, and slid the ring onto his finger. It fit almost perfectly, Ichigo's mother must've had very small hands. The younger boy stared at the small gold hoop, transfixed by it's glitter. He looked at Ichigo again, and the ginger was surprised to see tears in the usually frozen eyes.

"You'd do this for me, just because I asked?" Toshiro asked, his voice cracking.

"Just because you asked." Ichigo said, pulling Toshiro into his arms, and kissing him deeply.

**I'm soo sorry, I couldn't help my self, not only is there a cliff hanger, but it looks like the happiest of endings for the two lovers, ne? Well, I know this isn't what you were expecting, but, it's what you got. Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry the chapter was so short. There will be one more chapter, well maybe two. So, if you thought this chapter sucked, the next ones will be so much better. again, I'm sorry. **

**And yes, I pierced Ichigo's ear. **

**Shade**


	7. What?

**Title- Substitution**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**Rating- M**

**Chapter- Seven**

**Dedication- -PunkyPenguin**

**A/N- Still no M-Preg. but I think they are getting married o.O sorry about that, I was bored, anyways, Chapter Seven, Enjoy.**

**Summary- --**

**Disclaimer- I'm getting really annoyed with this now.**

**Extra Notes- Nothing, maybe at the end as usual. But be warned, I haven't written anything lately.**

Substitution

Chapter Seven

Ichigo moved away from Toshiro as the door opened, his heart pounded in his head as Mr. Hitsugaya came in, closely followed by Mrs. Hitsugaya. He heard Toshiro's sharp intake of breath, and wished that he could hold him, and calm him, but he was just as afraid of what the older man would do.

"Toshiro..." Mr. Hitsugaya said in a cold voice. The small boy flinched, and looked at Ichigo, as if he needed the moral support the older boy gave him.

"Sir." Toshiro answered. His eyes travelled to his mother's face, and back to his father's again.

"I understand that you have been practicing some acts that may make me angry at you." Toshiro's father said.

Toshiro's eyes widened, and he looked at Ichigo again, he was at a loss for words. His father began to pace across the room, and Ichigo moved towards Toshiro just a little bit.

"What I need you to understand Toshiro, is that this makes no difference," he stopped pacing. "and that I will stand by you in your choice. Be happy son." he finished, and ruffled Toshiro's hair slightly. The young boy was speechless, he'd been expecting something different. He looked over at Ichigo, and his father followed his gaze.

"Ah yes, Ichigo." Toshiro's father moved towards him, and held out his hand. Ichigo reached out hesitantly, and shook his hand. The older man had an iron grip, and the vigorous movements in which he shook Ichigo's hand made the younger boy's entire arm move.

"Yes, welcome, welcome. I'll want to have a talk with you later in my study." he said, nodding and smiling. Ichigo nodded, and returned the smile. He looked at Toshiro, and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Hitsugaya left, and went upstairs, and Toshiro's mother rushed forwards to hug him.

Toshiro grunted as his mother threw her arms around him, and looked at Ichigo. Mrs. Hitsugaya pulled away from him, and followed his gaze. "Oh, right, you know where I work, don't you honey?" she asked Toshiro.

He nodded, looking confused. "Think about it, you're a bright boy." she said.

"You work for realistate, so..." his eyes lit up, and a moment before he could continue, Ichigo was at his side.

"You bought a house?" he asked.

"No, I rented a house, and got you a job." she answered, smiling at Ichigo.

"A job?" he asked. "Doing what?"

"You'll be working with one of my good friends, it's a good job at the mill, you'll be getting paid twenty dollars an hour for doing pretty much nothing." she answered, laughing. She took Toshiro's hand to lead him out to the car to show him the house, too bad it was his left hand. She froze as she felt the hard band of the ring pressing against her fingers. She turned towards him slowly.

Ichigo's heart began pounding, as she lifted Toshiro's hand, and stared at the ring.

"You-" she began, "You're getting married?"

"Not right away, but we were thinking about it." he answered, pulling his hand away from his mother. She looked at him, her eyes were glossy, and Ichigo was afraid that she was going to cry. She threw her arms around Toshiro again, finally letting her tears fall. "I never knew you were so grown up." she said. Her voice was thick with tears.

She pulled away from Toshiro, and held him at arms length. "I'm happy for you." she said. She let him go, and went up to her bedroom. Ichigo sighed, "Maybe I should go and talk to your dad now." he said, leaning down and kissing Toshiro tenderly. The smaller male nodded, and smiled.

Ichigo climbed the stairs two at a time, and went to the room at the very end of the hall. He rapped lightly on the door, and waited. "Come in Ichigo." came the invitation. Ichigo went inside the room, and stood in front of the desk with his hands behind his back. Toshiro's father looked at him for a long moment before adressing him.

"Now, I would like to get straight to the point, and tell you that if you hurt my son, I will have to hunt you down... and give you a good talking to. I'm not a very physical man, in more ways than one. I hope I can tell you this with faith in your disgretion, but I am a little disapointed in Toshiro. He could have told us what he was up to, it's not like I would have gotten angry or anything." he paused to take a breath. "Oh, and I believe this belongs to one of you." he continued pulling the lubrication out of his drawer, and putting it on the top of the desk.

Ichigo blushed, and looked away he couldn't believe that he could be so stupid. "Yes, I believe so." he said still looking away.

"Now about this... this... activity, I would prefer if you would please be decent about it, and... not do it while me or the Mrs' are around, or are sleeping or something. Also, I would like if you would call me dad from now on... Security cameras, what a nice little thing they are aren't they?" he said, amusement in his voice.

Ichigo's blush deepened, and he laughed slightly. "Yeah... cameras."

"Hmm, you know they're only in the kitchen, living room, and driveway right, any other place would be an invasion of privacy." Mr. Hitsugaya said, his smile fading. "You are dismissed."

Ichigo nodded and left the room. He hurried downstairs and into Toshiro's room where he knew the younger boy would be. He closed the door slowly behind himself and leaned against it heavily. He felt hands on his waist and looked down slightly, into the teal-green eyes of his lover.

Toshiro smiled and pulled Ichigo down into a tender kiss. His hands locked around his neck as Ichigo picked him up, the memory of what his father-in-law had said was completely forgotten as Toshiro's mouth moved against his. "Mm, Ichigo?" Toshiro asked against his lips.

"What?"

"Maybe we should wait? You know cause of what dad said?"

Ichigo was suddenly snapped into the present and put Toshiro down gently. "Yeah, sorry." he said softly.

Toshiro shrugged and smiled. "S'kay, I know how I make you feel."

"Mmmm. Most definitely." Ichigo said leaning down, and kissing Toshiro again. He wrapped his fingers around the small wrists and pushed the smaller boy towards the bed. He knelt so that his legs were on either side of the younger boy's hips. He leaned down and placed soft kisses along Toshiro's jaw line, loving the moans of ecstacy that he coaxed from the small form. He pulled away and rolled off of the boy as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

He reached down and picked up the discarded sketchbook from the ground. He stared at the picture for a moment before he handed the book to Toshiro who already had a pencil in his hand. Ichigo only had a few seconds to resume the pose he'd had earlier, before the door opened slowly as if the person on the other side was worried about what they may see. A small form appeared in the doorway slightly back-lighted by the hall lights. Toshiro looked up as if he's been too busy to notice the door, and smiled.

walked into the room looking slightly relieved as she saw that nothing was really happening. "Umm, Ichigo, there's a phone call for you..." she said slowly.

Ichigo threw a puzzled look at Toshiro before he stood and followed her to the kitchen where there was a different phone that was off the hook.

"H-hello?" he asked afraid of who might be calling.

"Ichigo there you are, I've been phoning around everywhere... but no one seemed to know where you were. Which reminds me... why are you at that freak's house?" a voice asked.

Ichigo reconized the voice as one of his friends, but the remark that they'd made set his anger aflame.

"How dare you..." he hissed, noticing Mr's Hitsugaya look up sharply.

"What? It was just a question... don't tell me that you're friends with that weirdo..."

"Don't do that... Just because you decide that _you _shouldn't like someone or be friends with someone doesn't mean that _I_ follow the same morales."

"Hey... at least I didn't make that stupid mistake with my dad!"

"Who says this has anything to do with my dad? And anyways, it was no mistake..." Ichigo said, his voice raising slightly.

"So you really left? You're a fucking idiot! You had everything you could ever want there."

"Yeah... everything but freedom, and someone I could never have in my dad's eyes."

"What do you mean someone you could never have?"

"Think it over... genious. What was my father?"

"An asshole, an abusive son-of-a-bitch."

"Think deeper."

"A homo-phobe..." the other end of the line went dead silent.

"Yeah... that." Ichigo said softly.

"You're... you're gay?"

"Yeah, shocking isn't it? I really don't seem the type do I?" Ichigo asked leaning against the counter.

"No... not really. You're too... masculine. Which was kinda why I liked you."

"I'm not interested in you."

"Yeah, I know that now."

"You should have been able to figure it out before."

"Yeah... I suppose. I was just calling to see if you were going home but I guess the answer is-"

"No." Ichigo said cutting the girl off.

"Okay. Well... bye I guess."

"Bye, and Rukia... I'm sorry." Ichigo said. He heard a slight sniffle before the dial tone sounded. He hung up the phone and covered his eyes with his hand. He tried to breathe deeply but felt the air getting caught in his throat.

"Oh don't worry honey, she'll be fine. I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon." said patting his arm gently.

"I seriously doubt that..er...mom."

smiled and shrugged. "If she can't accept you as you are, then maybe she's not worth having as a friend."

"Yeah... you're right. Thanks...uh... mom."

"You'll get used to it."

"I suppose, I'm just not used to parents that are over a foot shorter than me." Ichigo said smiling.

He felt her slap his arm lightly and turned away rushing back to Toshiro's room. He flopped onto the bed feeling as Toshiro bounced slightly from the impact.

"Life Sucks!" he said into the blankets.

"And then you die." Toshiro said quietly looking down at his arms. There were gashes there that were relitively fresh from either the day before or the one before that, but no more than three days old. Ichigo lifted his head and followed his gaze. His eyes widened and he sat up taking Toshiro's hands gently. The younger boy tried to resist, but Ichigo was too strong.

"What have you done?" Ichigo asked softly. "Toshiro, you promised me..."

"I know... I just... I can't... I can't help it. I- I-"

"Toshiro... don't worry. I'm not going to hold this against you, and I realize now that making you stop just like that was too hard. I should have thought of how you feel." Ichigo said lifting Toshiro's face to make him look at him.

Toshiro averted his eyes the dark teal eyes looking almost black in the shadows. "I'm sorry." he said, his eyes looking glassy and glazed over.

**Cliffhanger!!! Argg!! anyways, uhh this is chapter Seven, there is only going to be one more. So yeah. Chapter eight is supposed to be their wedding and their honeymoon, so there will be indeed a time skip. A couple of months at the most. Toshiro and Ichigo are now Homeschooled, cause I said so... so they have alot of free time on their hands, if you know what I mean. ;) XD well bye for now.**


	8. Honeymoon

**Title- Substitution**

**Rating- M**

**Summary- -**

**Pairing- SasuNaru XD no, it's IchiHitsu**

**Chapter- EIGHT!! last one...**

**Dedication- -Punky Penguin**

**Disclaimer- Ye gods!! Dos't thou really not rememberes't what I told thou? Dos't I really needs't to go over this again? I dos't not own Bleach, and I am afeared that I mayhap never will... but I refuse to give up. I will try to overtake those that own Bleach, but not kill, I still need the workers to draw XD.**

**A/N- Sorry, but some problems with this chapter have been pointed out to me, and I have changed them, thanks you for your patience. Wedding time!! Enjoy!!**

**Extra Notes- Again, maybe at the end... is this becoming a pattern with me? I don't like patterns, soo, uhh... hi, I am Arashi-No-Shadow, and you're reading my story Substitution... strange title I know, but I thought it fit... I hope you're enjoying the story, but then if you weren't, you wouldn't still be here would you XD? so... I suppose that's all, but still there will be more at the end.**

Substitution

Chapter Eight

~Three years later after Toshiro's sixteenth birthday~

Ichigo and Toshiro were standing in a very empty Church (they'd gone to Canada just for this special occasion). Only Ichigo's sister-who surprisingly understood about him and Toshiro- and Toshiro's parents were there. Toshiro was wearing a white tux that went well with his hair, and brought out his eyes, while Ichigo was wearing a black tux that clashed well with his own more prominent features. They stood before a female priest who had agreed to marry them for some unknown reason(XD I bet you know why.). She read from a book that was set on a podium, her hand was held over theirs which she insisted they clasp together with eachother.

"Now turn to the other and gaze deeply into his eyes." she said, and they listened to what she said, turning to eachother small smiles on their faces.

"Now Ichigo, do you take Toshiro as yours to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" She asked.

"I do." Ichigo said a smile playing at his lips.

"And do you Toshiro take Ichigo to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" she asked.

"I do." Toshiro answered, looking past Ichigo at his mother who was in tears.

"Now with this done, I believe that Toshiro has some of his own vows he would like to recite. Toshiro." she said, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Thanks. Ichigo, I have already taken you as mine, and yet, I feel that something is missing in these vows, and now I would like to show you my love through my own." he said taking out a piece of paper that had been ripped from his book.

'_To have and to hold is what I said_

_I will keep this promise till I be dead_

_Nothing could pull us apart_

_Nothing not from the very start_

_I loved you when we first met_

_I'm afraid my love is all you will get._

_I have nothing to give_

_For as long as I live_

_All I have is myself, and that may be all_

_You have pushed me against a mental wall._

_I love you more than life itself_

_I'm not afraid to love_

_My heart is like the little wings_

_Of a tiny little dove_

_I know that everyday _

_You'll wake up and you'll find_

_That while my heart belongs to yours, _

_Yours too belongs to mine.'_

Toshiro folded the paper, and smiled slightly at the silence that had descended over the few people in the room. He looked at the priestess, and nodded slightly.

"I now pronounce you... husband, and husband?" she said her voice going up an octave in a question, obviously she was reading the traditional book.

"You may now kiss... eachother..." she said, trying her best to hide a slight nervous smile.

Ichigo laughed softly, and looked over his shoulder slightly at Toshiro's mother who nodded, and dabbed at her face to rid of her tears. Ichigo looked down at Toshiro for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Toshiro." he whispered against the younger's lips. Toshiro and Ichigo turned towards the front door where a Limosine was waiting to take them to their new home. Toshiro took the rose out of his pocket, and threw it at Ichigo's sister as he passed, smiling broadly at her surprised look. "My parent's are already married. It's your turn." he said as he exited the building. He could hear his mother bawling now, and turned to look at her. He sighed and stepped into the limo.

He sat next to Ichigo with his head on his shoulder as they rode to their new house. He closed his eyes, and fiddled with the small gold band on his finger. He felt Ichigo's hand clasp his own.

"What are you nervous about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just worried, that maybe this was too early. I was worried that maybe in the future, I won't be good enough for you." he said.

"Toshiro. Your worries are empty. You'll always be the only one for me. I'll never grow tired of you for as long as I live."

"Promise?'

"I already did. Remember? To have and to hold for as long as I shall live. Now, I think that even though we've been together for months now, we still have some things to tell eachother." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I believe so. Who should go first?"

"I will unless you want to."

"Sure, you go."

"Well, where I grew up with my real mother the rent was cheap, and I didn't have fancy clothes. But then, I didn't care cause at least I had shoes. Motherly love... I knew it like the back of my hand, and she always had a way to make me understand that, I was me, and that just doing what I thought was right was okay, and that no matter what I did, I was always perfect for her. She died giving birth to my sister, and for some time, I blamed my sister for her death. Until... I met someone, and they changed my life for the better, by nearly killing me, and showing me that what I had in life was all I really needed, and that I was lucky to have what I had. If you're wondering, she accidentally ran over me with her car, so... your turn." Ichigo said softly.

"okay. I'll admit, that every once in a while, even though I get a turn in style... occasionally... I can be caught dancing to Britney. Oddhouse doesn't turn me on, but I like every single thing that Speilburg's done. I like wearing leather, for some reason. I like the feeling of silk, and velvet. And I... used to have a crush on the long haired male in that picture, I took the picture in the locker room, and drew it. I would love to... uhh... never mind." Toshiro said blushing and turning away.

"Come on Toshiro. It's not as though I would laugh or something. You know that." Ichigo said.

"Well, I would love to... uhh... I would love to have sex in a public place." he said, his blush deepening.

"Oh... well that is interesting. And since we're talking about fantasies... " Ichigo trailed off, and whispered the rest in Toshiro's ear.

~At the house.~

Ichigo swung Toshiro into his arms, and walked him over the threshold. He walked him over to the couch, and sat him upon it. Kneeling in front of the fireplace, he threw some logs into it, and doused it in oil, before setting it aflame. He went into another room-Toshiro said that the man that owned this place before had died and everything was still in the house, and that there was a hunting room.- and as Toshiro watched he dragged a heavy blackbear pelt out of the room and laid it on the floor in front of the sat on it, and beckoned Toshiro forwards.

Toshiro obliged and straddled Ichigo's lap leaning in to kiss him deeply. Ichigo slicked his tongue over Toshiro's bottom lip, and the younger boy eagerly opened his mouth to him. Ichigo lay back onto the soft pelt, his hands on Toshiro's hips, pulling at his pants. Toshiro pulled away, and leaned up. He undid his jacket, and pulled it off, then he undid his tie, and took it and his shirt off as well. He worked on Ichigo's jacket and shirt buttons, quickly undoing them, and pulling them and his tie off at once. Ichigo leaned up and watched his four-hundred dollar suit hit the ground softly. Toshiro's mouth was on his neck, and soon he found that he didn't care about the stupid suit, or anything else in life accept his Toshiro.

He pulled at Toshiro's pants again, more urgently this time, and undid the front of them and pulled them down and off they were closely followed by Toshiro's boxers. Ichigo pulled his own pants and boxers off, and threw them somewhere in the darkness. He pulled Toshiro down to kiss him gently, and swiftly changed their positions so Toshiro was on the bottom. He knelt between his legs, his hands caressing the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Toshiro lay back, and looked up at him, his teal eyes glinting in the firelight. Ichigo gently brushed his fingers over Toshiro's lips, and the younger boy took them into his warm cavern, sucking gently spreading a thick layer of saliva over each of them.

Ichigo pulled his hand away when he thought there was enough lubrication, not that he wasn't enjoying the feeling of Toshiro's tongue on his fingers. He trailed his fingers down Toshiro's body to the his entrance. Gently he pushed one finger inside of him, smiling as the smaller boy moaned. He pushed another finger into him, scissoring them to stretch the tight muscles, soon after a third was added. He thrust his fingers into Toshiro a few times hitting his prostate, and making him moan again. He pulled his fingers out when he couldn't take it any more. He leaned forwards, and pressed the head of his dick against Toshiro's entrance.

"I love you." he whispered pushing slowly into the stretched entrance. No matter how many times they could do this, Toshiro would never get used to the feeling of Ichigo filling him so completely. He wrapped his legs around the ginger's waist, and dug his nails into his back, drawing a slight little bit of blood. Ichigo stilled when he could move no longer, whispering sweet nothings in Toshiro's ear. Toshiro nodded when he was ready, and Ichigo pulled out of him, and thrust into him roughly. Toshiro's back arched as Ichigo hit his prostate, and stars danced before his eyes.

"Uhn, Ichigo..." he moaned. His hands burying themselves in the ginger's hair, tugging gently. Ichigo slowed his movements, and leaned down to press their lips together tightly. His movements were now less urgent and forceful, rather he and Toshiro moved together like they'd never done before. Their voices were soft, and gentle, and they were only aware of eachother. Toshiro pulled away from Ichigo, and clung to him tightly, moulding his body to his older lover's. One of Ichigo's hands raised from the floor to Toshiro's back stroking it gently.

"I love you Toshiro." he said quietly.

Toshiro moaned, and squeezed him tighter. Ichigo continued with his former thrusting pattern making Toshiro arch into him even more. Ichigo's pattern was becoming irregular, and urgent once again, and Toshiro could feel that he was close to his release, because he was as well. He let go of Ichigo, and laid back on the pelt, his hands slid over the older male's chest, and shoulders. He could feel the now familliar tightening in his lower abdomen, and arched his back slightly as ecstacy washed over him. He came spilling his seed over his and Ichigo's stomachs. Ichigo felt the pressure on his aching erection, and came soon after Toshiro did, pulling out of him, and laying next to him on the pelt. He pulled a blanket off of the couch, and covered himself and Toshiro in it. Toshiro turned and laid his head on Ichigo's chest gently, listening to the slowing of his heart.

"I love you too Ichigo." he said.

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, his head was pounding, and he really wasn't aware of anything other than Toshiro. He felt the smaller boy sit up, and reach over him for something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Someone's knocking at the door. Really Ichigo, if you were any more oblivious, you'd be dead." Toshiro said with a laugh before kissing Ichigo deeply again.

The timid knock came again, and Toshiro stood to answer the door as Ichigo put on some pants. Ichigo listened to the parts of conversation that he could hear, and smiled as he reconized the other voice.

"Is Ichigo here?"

"He's in the other room, he'll be here when he's ready." Toshiro said, his voice had a cold tone to it.

"So, are... who are you?"

"Toshiro H- Kurosaki." he said, Ichigo could detect the smile in his voice, and he grinned.

"K-Kurosaki?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Are you... uhh... related?"

"You could say that... I suppose. It's a bit more complicated, it seems that now we're uhh... permenant room-mates."

"In other words you're like married, right?"

"In other words..."

"Uhh, where's Ichigo?" the voice asked again.

"He'll be here in a minute." Toshiro said, the cold tone was back.

"Toshiro? Who is it?" Ichigo called, knowing exactly who it was.

"What's your name?" Toshiro asked.

"Uhh, Rukia."

"She says her name is Rukia. Do you know her, or should I close the door?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Let her in Shiro." he said. He leaned against the counter as she walked into the kitchen, luckily he'd cleaned up a little bit before letting her inside, and obviously so had Toshiro. There was really no trace of their earlier activities on the younger boy, other than the fact that they were both shirtless. Toshiro threw a look at Ichigo, and sat on a chair that was close enough to be leaned back against the fridge.

"What can we do for you?" Ichigo asked her as she stood stiffly on the other side of the table as if it could protect her if he suddenly decided to go crazy or something.

"I was just passing by..."

Toshiro snorted at her poor choice of an excuse, and looked back at Ichigo raising his eyebrows. Ichigo just shrugged, and looked back at Rukia. "Continue."

"Well, I was just... I'm worried about you Ichigo. You haven't been coming to hang out with your friends, and you've completely cut yourself off from _everyone_." she said in a rush.

"Well, I don't want to be near anyone I knew before, and I have all I need right here." Ichigo said gesturing at the room, and the younger boy leaning a chair against the fridge.

"What's that? Food, water and a good fuck?!" Rukia asked sounding a little more histerical that she had before.

Ichigo pushed himself away from the counter, but Toshiro beat him to it. He put his hand on Rukia's shoulder, their heights were nearly the same, so it was strange to watch. "Rukia, _dearest_, I would prefer if you would leave." he said with a hiss.

"I don't think so freak!" she siad. Ichigo was about to move closer, but Toshiro waved him away.

"First, This house belongs to _ME. _Second, your welcome here has _officially _worn out. And third, if you call me a freak _one_ more time, I'm afraid I'll have to do something about it." he said, his voice growing harder, and colder with every word.

Rukia winced as his hand tightened on her shoulder slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to be noticable. She looked down at the floor. "Remove your hand from my shoulder before I do it for you." she said, and Ichigo knew she was serious.

"Toshiro, let her go. Please. Don't do anything stupid." Ichigo said.

Toshiro looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Fine." he answered moving his hand and sitting in the chair from before.

"Rukia, I will ask one more time before I call the cops, Please leave." Ichigo said tearing his eyes from his lover to look at her.

Rukia looked up at him, her large brown eyes were filled with tears and hurt. She looked down at the floor again and brushed Toshiro's hand off of her shoulder. She turned to leave, but thought for a moment. She turned quickly and threw her arms around Ichigo's waist. He stood with his hands raised in the air slightly, not touching her. He seemed very surprised and Toshiro didn't blame him.

Rukia moved back and blinked a few times. "I guess this is goodbye." she said and turned and left. She slammed the door as she left and dissapeared into the night.

"Well that was... eventful." Toshiro said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry that you had to hear what she thought of you." Ichigo said.

"I'm used to it... but that's not all I am to you is it?" he asked.

"No Toshiro, I love you."

"I love you too." was the answer.

Ichigo shook his head everything... and everyone that he'd once known was gone. The only thing he had left in the world was wrapped safely in his arms and he'd never let go of him until death did them part....

**Hah, well, I'm done, and this is Substitution everybody... I have a quote from a movie about the second to last line.**

_**'Goodbye may seem forever**_

_**Farewell is like the end**_

_**But in my heart's a memory,**_

_**And there you'll always be.'**_

**Well, I suppose this really is the end... of this story. Don't worry, I have many more. XD. In fact I'm working on a few right now, most of them are still untitled, I don't usually put a title on them until the first chapter is done... soo, I guess you'll just have to stay tuned, and watch out for more from me. **

**What's up next on YTV..? Untitled #4... I've been thinking of calling it Innocence, but I won't be sure until the first chapter is done... It's #4, but it's the one that has the most done, because it's the most interesting to me... and there's also Untitled #2 it's a little different from **_**anything**_** I've ever written... interested now? Stay tuned, up next is... another stupid little kid show... maybe Spongebob... XD...**

**~Shadow**


End file.
